F1nal 8 Destinati0n : In the Name of Death
by A Mosaic Masterpiece
Summary: Death can catch up to you even you are having the best time of your life. The only thing you just have to remember is you cannot cheat death and there are NO do-overs. Cancelled.
1. Death is Coming

Jovianne leaned towards her laptop screen closer. "This is awesome! I am so watching this." she said as she watch the trailer of an upcoming movie. "Your accent is so adorable." Naomi said as she folds a blanket. "I am so watching this movie." she copied Jovianne's french accent. Jovianne Tablette is an exchange student from France, and arrived in America about a year ago. Naomi and Jovianne had been friends since Jovianne's first day in school in an another country except hers. Jovianne's hair is always in ponytail that goes upto her lower chest. It is the most straight and beautiful natural hair any girl in school has ever seen. Even Jovianne's slightest turn of her head, her hair follows the direction very smoothly. On the other hand, Naomi Cross's hair is sometimes referred to as Hollywood. She constantly use straighteners and curlers, and any other electronics to make her hair beautiful, but to her, nothing is more beautiful than a natural, like Jovianne's. "And then, one-by-one, death comes for them all." The guy in the trailer said. Jovianne didn't move. She is still stuck to the trailer. "Would you stop that, Jove. You have been watching that same thing for the past hour." Naomi went to the kitchen to drink water. "It's so good. I have to watch this in 3D." Jovianne muttered not moving her head away the screen. Naomi finished drinking her water and placed it on the sink. Then, a shelf just fell on her. She jumped back, completely avoiding the shelf. "Oh, that shelf has a lose screw, I might get that fixed tomorrow." Jovianne said. Naomi smiled a scared smile. "So, should I hook it back?" Jovianne nodded, "Yeah," her accent echoed throughout the house. Naomi took the small shelf and inserted the nail in the hole it made, and it fit perfectly. Then, she walked cautiously towards Jovianne. "You should get that fixed pronto." Jovianne didn't move her head, as the trailer is coming to an end. Naomi watched with her. "What movie is this?" Naomi asked. "It's called 'Final Destination 5'." Naomi kept watching, not understanding the main plot of the movie. Then, a man fell down the acupuncture bed, face up, with the needles on his body. Naomi covered her eyes in fright and ran away the laptop, with a repeated "Ew" was she ran. Jovianne turned around with a big smile on her face. "That's the movie. Pretty awesome, huh?" Naomi turned around and mouthed her a "No". Then, there was a knock on the door. "How came no one rings the doorbell anymore?" Jovianne said as she stands up to open the door. It was Pamela Hearts, Naomi and Jovianne's bestfriend. She has a big smile on her face as she carry her sleeping bag. "There's a doorbell." Jovianne said as she pointed to the doorbell. "Well, good evening to you too." Pamela entered the house and left the sleeping bag on the living room. "What's cookin'?" Pamela asked. Pamela is always the food freak. She constantly eats, but never grows bigger. She had been Naomi's bestfriends since the beginning of time, and became Jovianne's bestfriend not a while after Naomi and Jovianne became friends. "We'll start cooking those patties when we watch 'Final Destination 3'." Jovianne said as she showed Pamela the DVD. "We watched this movie like a hundred times already." Pamela said. "Well, it doesn't hurt to watch it again." Jovianne pouted as she returned to her laptop. Pamela sat down the couch. "When are the other girls coming?" Naomi sat with her as she slapped Pamela. Pamela smiled. "I get it." About a year ago, the three bestfriends made up their own language. Sometimes a yes means a slap or "Kyuk", and a no means a pinch on the nose or "Gyang". Everyone in school think they're just crazy, but as Jovianne always replied, "We're just plain unique," she usually stops for dramatic effect. "and awesome!"

xx

Another knock on the door. Jovianne stood up and groaned. "A knock! There's a doorbell, you know." she turned to open the door and saw Hayley Collins with two children with her. "Don't tell me those are your daughters." Jovianne wondered. Hayley let go of a smile. "No, silly. I am babysitting them. This is Voice." Voice waved towards Jovianne. Jovianne waved back. "and this is Alexandra." the other girl turned towards Hayley. "My name is Misty." Hayley giggled. "Oh, Misty. I forgot." Jovianne let go of a smile. "Please come in to my dwelling." The three entered with Jovianne. Pamela and Naomi continued talking. "Guys, I want you to meet Voice and Misty." Pamela stood up and hugged the two girls. "You two are so cute. Especially your name Voice." Voice let out a smile. Pamela looked at Hayley. "How old are they?" Hayley paused to think for a moment. "Uh. Voice is ten years old, and Britt is six." Misty looked at Hayley again, "My name is Misty." She paused for a second. "I don't like you." Naomi, Pamela, and Jovianne laughed. "Mitzi, it is not nice to tell someone you don't like them." Misty turned around. "My name is MISTY!" Hayley looked at Jovianne. "Jove. Do you have any place they can play?" Jovianne answered, "They can play with us here in the living room?" The doorbell rang. "Finally! Someone who knows how to use the doorbell!" Jovianne walked towards the door, her ponytailed hair followed her. It was Kyle Watts. Naomi's best guy friend. "Bonjour Kyle." Jovianne greeted him. Kyle has always loved Jovianne's accent. Everytime he is bored, he talks to Jovianne just to listen to her accent. "Bonjour." Kyle responded back with a mimic of Jovianne's accent. He let out a small smile, and his dimples was on seen. Jovianne died in the inside. She loves Kyle's dimples and his smile. Kyle walked towards the girls. "Hello, girls." Naomi hugged Kyle. "Hey, Kyle! I thought you're not coming?" Kyle sat down. "My dad's schedule was changed, so he let me." Jovianne sat next to Kyle. "So, isn't it gonna be awkward hanging out with all girls the whole night?" Kyle smiled. "I don't hang out with just girls. I hang out with my homies." Jovianne smiled and gave Kyle a little punch on his arm. His arms are a little hard, Jovianne thougth. Voice and Misty let go and ran around. Hayley chased after them. "So, anything new?" Kyle tried to start a conversation. Pamela started, "Nothing much. It's the same thing over and over again." Kyle turned towards Jovianne. "Me?" Jovianne asked. "Yeah," Kyle replied. Jovianne sat down for a while, thinking of a good answer Kyle would like. "I am trying to learn how to play baseball." Kyle sat up. "For reals? That's so awesome, Jovy." Kyle patted Jovianne on the back. She died a little on the inside. "How about you Naomi?" Naomi smiled. "Just like Pamela, same 'ole, same 'ole."

xx

"Come in." Jovianne opened the door and Suzette and her boyfriend entered. Jovianne ran towards Naomi and grabbed her by the arm, bringing her to one corner. "Who invited Walter?" Naomi looked at Walter. "I didn't." Jovianne groaned. "You know he doesn't us, right?" Naomi nodded. "I know. Just keep it cool." The two returned to the group. Suzette waved towards them, and they waved back. Walter sat next to her, not saying a word. Suzette Smosh was one of Naomi's close friends, but when she started dating Walter Minette, she started to pull away from Naomi. They neither hang out nor speak to each other anymore. This is the first time for a few months that Suzette and Naomi gets to wave to each other. On the other hand, no one knows almost anything about Walter. He is very quiet but scary. He has gangster tattoos, and piercings all over. Most of the time, his eyes are always red. Maybe Suzette is into bad boy types. Suzette stood up and hugged Naomi. "Long time, no see, girl." Suzette let go and cuddled with Walter. Jovianne turned around, disgustedly. "Who would like that boy?" he whispered to Naomi. Jovianne can see a disgusted reaction on Naomi's face. Then, a knock was heard. "Thank God. Something to do besides watching these two make out." Jovianne whispered. She walked towards the door and opened it. Standing behind the door, it was Quynh Tran, Jovianne's only Asian friend. "Jovianne!" Quynh hugged Jovianne. The two didn't let go for a long time. "Oh, my God! I haven't seen you forever!" Quynh entered the house and placed her sleeping bag on the floor. "Queenie!" Pamela hugged Quynh. Then, everyone began hugging Quynh. Naomi, Hayley, Kyle, and Suzette, but not Walter. Quynh grabbed Jovianne's arm. "What is he doing here?" Jovianne rolled her eyes. "No one knows." Quynh groaned. Jovianne went to the table to pick up the movie. "Let's watch the movie so we can cook the pattay!" Jovianne said, as she turn the TV and the DVD player on, and played the movie. Everyone gathered around. Naomi and Jovianne went to kichen and started washing them. "Watch that shelf." Jovianne warned Naomi. As the movie started, Voice and Misty sat down, and Hayley wiped the sweat off of her forehead. Then, she started texting. "Why do you use your phone a lot?" Misty asked. "Because she has a boyfriend, dumbo." Voice replied. Hayley turned to look at them. "No, I do not, Voice. Now, watch the movie." Hayley continued texting.

Naomi and Jovianne were pretty busy. "So, we need to cook fifteen patties, right?" Naomi asked. While turning the gas, Jovianne nodded. Naomi opened a box of patties, and got fifteen patties out. She can hear the movie starting.

Fifteen minutes later...

"And the patties are finished." Jovianne said as she finished cooking the last patty. "Don't forget to turn the gas off." Naomi said. Jovianne didn't seem to hear Naomi and went to the dining room table. "Go get a munch, folks." Everyone got up and took a patty and a hamburger bun. Walter yelled across the house. "Get me one too, Suzy." Suzette turned around and let a small smile. "Aren't Walter using you?" Quynh whispered to Suzette's ear. "Using me? For what?" Suzette giggled and left with two hamburgers with her. One hamburger was for Walter, where a mayo was shaped like a heart inside, which she showed Quynh. Voice and Misty began fighting over the ketchup. "That's enough, girls. Youngers go first." Hayley turned to Voice, and Voice let go. Hayley smiled and returned to the table. "Why did you bring them?" Quynh asked. "'Cause I don't wanna miss the slumber party." Hayley answered. She grabbed a hamburger bun, and went to continue watching the movie. Voice and Misty followed. Everyone chewed on their burgers. Naomi and Jovianne sat down. "'Tis going to be a fun slumber party." Naomi muttered, as she take a big bit of her burger. Joviannen stood up and joined the crowd. Naomi went after her and sat down. "This is one of the best parts of the movie." Jovianne said. Then, everything went black. Naomi can hear everyone groan. "It's alright. It's only a black out." Naomi said. "I'll get that candles." Jovianne sprinted towards the garage and took a box of candles, and lighted them with the lighter Walter gave her. "Here you go." She put a candle in the middle of the group. "One for the kitchen," She walked towards the kitchen and placed the candle next to the sink. "And one for the dining table." Then, she sat down in a circle with a group. "What should we play?" Voice asked. "We should play truth or dare." Misty added. The whole group played except for Walter. "This is so stupid." he whispered to himself.

The house filled with laughter. The girls can barely hear themself speak. It was so noisy. Everyone spoke at the same time. "You pick dare?", "I dare you to call bloody Mary.", "You said truth?", "Have you ever liked Trenton?" , "I never road a boat.", "Unicorns neigh, right?" Everyone has something to say and ask every second. Unknowing to the group, the shelf fell and thumped the candle down, and it landed on the kitchen mat, which was next to the open gasoline. "Does anyone smell gas?" Pamela asked, but no one seemed to hear her. The fire went clser to the gas. "Have you ever tasted a rabbit?", "No, I don't like Matt.", "Mr. Hans is so ugly.", "I am not licking the toilet." The game still continued. Then, the fire touched the gasoline and it made a kitchen explosion. 


	2. Always Follow Your Instincts

Everyone ducked. Glass and pieces were fling everywhere. Hayley took the two kids and covered them, then a flying sharp wood impaled her head. Voice and Misty were now vulnerable to debris. A wood caught Voice on fire and she ran around the place while the fire transforms her body into an ash. Cheyenne covered herself with her sleeping bag. Then, when Quynh tried to look for somewhere to hide, when a piece of glass scratched her eye. She stumbled back and was caught on fire. Cheyenne's sleeping bag was burned, then she threw it away as she protected herself from the flying debris. A wood came flying to her, and she screamed. The wood impaled her mouth, leaving her moaning cry of agony. Kyle covered himself, and saw Suzette being almost hit with another sharp-edged wood. He jumped and covered her, and the wood impaled Kyle on the back and going through his stomach, impaling Suzette's face. Jovianne, Pamela, and Naomi huddled together, hiding under one of the living room desks. They can hear Walter scream as he was being burned alive. Jovianne cried. Pamel and Naomi were still in the state of shock. Everything was perfectly still now, but the crackle of a small fire was still heard. Jovianne stood up and tried to reach the phone. Pamela and Naomi went behind her. Then, the ceiling started to crack. Naomi looked up. The ceiling is going to collapse. The cracking sound continued. Pamela and Jovianne looked up, and the ceiling completely collapsed. The three girls covered themselves as the whole ceiling fell on them. A wood imapaled Jovianne's chest. Pamela and Naomi was on the ground still covering themselves, when the chimney made with hard bricks fell and crushed Pamela's head. Naomi screamed as she saw her bestfriends' corpses. Then, a big explosion burned Naomi alive.

"Go get a munch, folks." Jovianne said as she carried the patties on a plate. Everyone got up and took a patty and a hamburger bun. Naomi sweated. "Woah. It's cold Naomi. Why are you sweating?" Jovianne asked. "Get me one too, Suzy." Naomi whispered. "What are you talking about?" Jovianne asked as shef planted a weird look towards Naomi. Walter yelled across the house. "Get me one too, Suzy." Suzette turned around and let a small smile. "Quynh. Don't say it." Naomi turned towards Quynh and yelled. Quynh looked in a confused way. "Saw what?" Naomi thought for a moment. "Uhh.. You were about to ask Suzette if Walter was using her. Then, Suzette is going to reply back about not being sure what Quynh is asking about. Then, she's will make a heart-shaped mayo and give it to Walter, and then after that the two kids will do something." Everyone looked at Naomi. Hayley broke the silence, "Do what?" Voice and Misty started fighting over the ketchup. Hayley turned towards the kids and back at Naomi. "Naomi? What's going on?" Naomi's eyes widened and turned towards Jovianne. "Did you turn the gas off, because it is going to kill everyone during the black out." Jovianne went towards Naomi. "Dude, chill. Yes. I forgot to turn the gas off." Pamela approached Naomi. "Are you okay, bestie?" Naomi wiped her tear. "No. Everyone's going to die because Jovianne forgot to turn the gas off, and then, during the black out, the candle will burn the gas, and cause an explosion killing us all." Walter stood up. "This chick is up to something. Is this some kind of a sick joke?" The lights went off. Everyone gasped. "Is-is everything alright Naomi?" Naomi caught her breath. "Everything is now. I turned the gas off." Voice interrupted. "Let's play truth or dare!"

* * *

><p>"Okay. I'll go on." Naomi told Pamela through the phone. She clicked off, and turned her laptop on. "Welcome back Naomi Cross." the female electronic voice greeted her. Naomi logged on her Facebook account and saw a new message. It was from Jovianne. She clicked it and read the message. Hey Naomi. Go on tinychat. Here is the link. Naomi clicked the link and a new window was opened, and she saw Pamela, Jovianne, and Quynh. "Hello Naomi." Pamela greeted her. "Hey, guys. What's up?" Naomi started.<p>

"So, this thing you had yesterday.." Jovianne began.

"It was very weird and somewhat supernatural." Quynh continued.

"No, I meant, it's like 'Final Destination'!" Everyone rolled their eyes.

"It's all around one guy," Naomi looked at Jovianne. "Okay, all around one girl, who had a premonition of what was going to happen moment later."

"Keep talking frenchy." Quynh said.

"Okay. So, after the person saw what happened, everything in his or her vision became a reality, giving clues that the vision he or she had will happen."

"Naomi whispered some things to me right before it happened." Pamela said.

"Then, what happens?" Naomi suddenly became interested.

"Everyone started dying in merciless accidents the order they were suppose to die in the vision." Naomi's webcam started to blur.

"Is everything alright?" Quynh asked.

Naomi fixed the webcam. "Everything's fine."

"Okay, so, before people die, death sends them clues on how they are going to die." Jovianne once again began.

"Clues? How?" Pamela asked.

"It can be just any glimpse before a person dies. Pictures, or any thing associated with their death."

"But, our big question is, who dies when?" Quynh asked. Everyone looked at Naomi.

"Uhh..? I have no idea who dies when."

"So, we just have to look for clues. Notify me when you had one. I gotta go to the store." Jovianne clicked off.

"Bye guys. I'll call Hayley and tell her about this." Quynh signed off.

"Well, see you Naomi. I'll come over soon." Pamela closed her window. Naomi sat on her spot, motionless, scared about death's plan.

xx

Jovianne whistled "Round and Round" while walking to the store. "This is going to be so cool. Death will be coming for us." she whispered to herself. She walked past the construction site. "Wow. Since when did they started this? It can be very dangerous without a warning sign." Jovianne went inside the store, and Voice came out running. "Hey. You're that kid from the slumber party." Jovianne stopped her. "Yes, I am, and the ice cream truck is leaving soon, so I should go." Voice ran away. Jovianne looked up, and saw a Dreyer Ice Cream truck. "Heh. There's an ice cream truck for Dreyer now?" Jovianne stepped inside the store.

Hayley was testing as she walked towards Joviannes's house because she left her lucky bracelet there. She passed by the store, when Quynh called.

"Hello?" Hayley greeted.

"Hayley! I need you pronto!"

"Chill. I am on my way to Jovianne's house to pick up my lucky charm bracelet."

"Why? You still have you lucky anklet. Your luck will not change by just losing one."

"No. It will. I can just feel it." Just as soon as Hayley finished her sentence, he lucky anklet was caught on a hook. Hayley closed her phone and tried to pull her anklet off. The construction stand shook and it made the two poles separate and the wooden floor unbalanced and one construction worker fell down together with many woods towards Hayley. She stepped aside quickly, breaking her lucky charm anklet. Woods and dust filled the air. Voice, who was standing next to ice cream truck started coughing and coughing. People gathered around to see what was going on. Hayley froze on her spot. Then, the crowd started screaming, yelling, and pointing. Hayley turned around and saw a wrecking ball, ready to kill her. She screamed her lungs out as the wrecking ball carried her and smashed her on the brick wall and crushed her. The bricks caused a gas leakage that crawled towards a burning cigarette, burning a whole piece of wood, and made a big explosion. Everyone covered themselves, while rebars flew around. A long rebar flew upwards and was falling towards Voice, who was screaming in fright, and the rebar went through her mouth and out her stomach. The crowd frantically ran around crying for help as they saw the poor ten-year-old's corpse. Jovianne hurried to the scene and saw two people she knew on the party. There, she finally jumped into her conclusion. "Death is after us, and it is NOT fun anymore."


	3. The Biggest Question

"No! Death didn't send me any clues!" Naomi said as she watch Jovianne walk around in deep-thought. "Are you sure? Because he has to!" Jovianne raised her voice. Quynh entered, panthing. "Hey, guys?" Everyone looked at her. "Jovianne called that I HAVE to go here now, so I ran, and do you know how many steps are there? This apartment is in 14th floor!" Quynh said as she catch her breath. Jovianne secretly laughed. "There's an elevator. You know that right?" Quynh looked at Jovianne. "If I did, then why would I take the stairs?" Naomi switched the subject. "Okay. So, what are the clues for each death?" Everyone was quiet. "What is going on?" Quynh asked. Everyone looked at each other. "Hayley and Voice just died." Quynh let out a heart broken gasp. "But, Voice is just ten years old!" Naomi stood up and escorted Quynh to the couch. "In death's eyes. Age does not matter." Jovianne said. "So, by the way, you like what I did to my apartment?" Pamela interrupted. Everyone gave her a serious look. "I'm sorry." Pamela apologized. "So, our biggest questions are, how will we know who is next on death's list and how they are going to die." Jovianne pointed out. Naomi thougth for a moment. Trying to remember the events that happened on her vision. She was trying to remember who was next. Then, she remembered Quynh's eyes getting scratched and she was roasted to death. "Quynh," Naomi started. Quynh looked at her. A tear dripped from her eye. "You're next." Quynh gasped. "Are you sure?" Pamela asked. Jovianne covered her mouth and looked at Quynh. "It's nice knowing you." she said. Quynh looked at her with anger on her eyes. She looked at the window and stood up. "What are you trying to do?" Jovianne asked. Quynh clenched her fist. She sprinted towards the window. Jovianne and Pamela yelled her to stop. Naomi froze in place. Then, Quynh lept out the window. The three girls chased after her and looked out. Quynh landed on her back, still breathing. Naomi looked at Jovianne. "She's suppose to be dead." Jovianne answered, while looking on a distance. "Death is the only one that can kill you." Then, a crowd bundled around the incident. Pamela can hear her groan in pain. "I have to check on her." she sprinted out the room. Then, people started screaming. Jovianne looked at the side, and there was a 12-wheeler truck coming towards Quynh. It was on loose, and no one is in there. Quynh tried to move, but she can't. She saw the truck coming and closed her eyes shut. The truck crushed her legs first. People covered their eyes. Naomi turned around, while Jovianne was on the state of shock. Then, it squeezed her stomach and her chest. She screamed in pain. Then, her eyeballs popped out, and blood gushed out of her eyeballs and ears. Then, the truck finished her. Pamela arrived late. All she saw was people crying and Quynh's lifeless body.

* * *

><p>"It was all my fault!" Pamela reddened as she yelled at Jovianne. "No. You tried to help her, but her time was up. At least you tried to help her." Jovianne sat next to Pamela and patted her back. Pamela kept sobbing. "I can't believe that my bestfriend just died!" Naomi looked at Pamela immediately, "Hey. I am not dead yet!" Pamela continued sobbing. "Yeah, but you're not my bestfriend!" Naomi shaped her mouth with an O. "I thought I was your bestfriend." Jovianne looked at Naomi. "Can we stop this coversation about bestfriends. All we have to worry now is who's next." Pamela kept sobbing. "But, there was no clue on someone's death." Jovianne looked on the window where Quynh lept. "Quynh tried to kill herself but failed, so death is the ONLY one that can kill you." Naomi focused herself on Jovianne. "How about the clues?" Jovianne paused for a moment. She cannot think of anything regarding the clues. "I don't know," she finally muttered. "Quynh Tran! Why should you be dead!" Pamela screamed. Jovianne looked at her. "Say that again?" Pamela looked up. "Quynh Tran. Why should you be dead?" Naomi began to plant a confused look. "Why? What's wrong?" she said. Jovianne stood up. "That's it! That's the clue!" Pamela wiped her nose. "What's the clue."<p>

"The way you said it. Tran sounded like train, which is a transportation. Tran is the short of transportation, which is the one reponsible for Quynh's death." Pamela and Naomi fixed their attention towards Jovianne. "So, death is using our last names to kill us." Jovianne finally concluded. Naomi spoke, "How about Hayley and Voice." Jovianne smiled that showed fear. "Hayley died when she was speaking on the phone, and her last name is Collins, and Voice's last name was Dreyer, which is an ice cream brand, and she got killed next to an ice cream truck." Pamela started sweating. "So, I'll die because of my heart?" Jovianne nodded. "But, I have a healthy heart." Jovianne sat down. "Death kills us brutally, not medically. So, watch your heart Pamela, and Naomi," Jovianne turned to Naomi. "Watch out for crosses." Naomi's eyes widened. "How about your last name.?" Jovianne thought for a moment. "Tablette? Maybe a tablet will kill you?" Pamela spoke. "I don't know. I don't know." Jovianne said as she tried to catch her breath because of fear. Now, the biggest question is, who is next on death's list?


	4. Kyle On the Road

Kyle was sipping off of his soda. "This is just a refreshing drink during the summer." he placed it on a cup holder on his car. His phone rang. Kyle grabbed his phone from his pocket and put it on speaker.

"Talk to me." Kyle began.

"Hello, Kyle?" Suzette greeted.

"Hey, Suzy. What goes on?"

"I am on Sevilla's Bowling Alley near Lesley's Italian Cuisine."

"Sure. I'll bowl with you. I'm on my way." Kyle clicked off, and headed for the next right turn, a yellow car tried to overtake him, and Kyle made a sharp turn. He continued driving. "That moron." he whispered to himself. "Now I have to take the long way." he grabbed his soda and took a sip. Kyle looked up and saw a group of girl ready to cross the road. Kyle smiled and took his shirt off. Now, he was only wearing his muscle shirt. The red light was on, and Kyle stopped right in-front of the girls. He pretended that he does not see them, as he flex and admire his muscles. He looked up at the girls and saw them giggling. "Hello ladies." The girls gave him a little wave. Kyle saw Cheyenne next to the girls, but ignored her. "Mind if I flex?" he asked. The girls looked at each other and the blonde girl replied. "We wouldn't mind at all." Kyle smiled and started flexing, showing off the muscles he earned from working out everyday. "Impressive." one brunette girl said. "Thank you. I've been working out for a while now." The blonde girl stepped out. "Mind if I feel it?" Kyle smiled, his dimples showing off. "No, I wouldn't?" he let his arm out and let the girls feel it. He can hear them talk about it.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the road, a car broke his break and accidentally hit a truck, resulting a gas leak. The girls and Kyle looked up. "What is going on?" the blonde said flirtily. "I don't know." Kyle looked at her with his cutest smile. "I love your eyes, by the way." the blond whispered.

On the event, the driver of the truck stepped outside and threw his cigarette landing on one of the gas leak, and caused an explosion killing both drivers. The explosion sent away debris that damaged the windshield. One thing the explosion sent flying was a stop sign. It spun fast, with its side ready to slice and dice someone. The brunette screamed and pointed on the approaching stop sign. "Duck!" the blonde girl screamed. Cheyenne looked around after being distracted with a text and the stop sign sliced her head in half. The girls turned around and began screaming and crying. Kyle looked up and saw Cheyenne's head split in two in the middle. "Oh, God!" Kyle gasped.

The explosion caused many cars to be on fire, and Kyle saw the other car next to him on fire, ready to explode. He jumped off the window, ignoring the girls and ran as fast as his can. Unluckily, just after Kyle ran a couple of feet away from his car, the other car exploded, killing everyone around it, but Kyle. He was thrown away by the explosion, he was on fire. Kyle panicked and started rolling on the floor, screaming, and the fire was out. He was badly injured. His body was severly burned. The only sound he heard was the sound of the police sirens approaching before he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>The doctors rushed Kyle to the emegency room where some nurse where drinking soda's. Then, the doctor pushed them aside, and one nurse unknowingly spilled his soda onto the defribillation monitor. The doctor and nurses stripped Kyle's shirt off and turned the defribillator. "180 clear." one nurse said, and the doctor placed the irons on Kyle's body and began electrecuting them. The doctors tried to pull them away from his body, but it was stuck. The defrillator kept electrecuting Kyle. His eyes wide open and his chest turned red. Then, as soon as the doctor quickly unplugged the monitor, Kyle was lifeless. His body let out some smoke. Patients gasped and covered themselves, as they saw Kyle's electrecuted corpse.<p>

* * *

><p>"The doctor just said that Kyle is dead." Pamela clicked off the phone and informed the two. Naomi sat down on a corner, with her eyes fixed on one wall and her mind, completely blank. "Don't worry, she is still in the state-of-shock." Jovianne said. "Okay. Kyle's last name is Watts is like the measure of electricity, right? Then Kyle was electrecuted to death."<p>

"How about Cheyenne? She didn't get burned to death?"

"No, but the explosion sent out something that killed her. So, technically, fire killed her, hence her last name being Caldera."

"Okay. So, who's next Naomi?" Jovianne and Pamela looked at Naomi. She was as still as a statue. "Just don't bother her. Let's just call the rest and warn them about their deaths. Pamela took her phone and dialed Suzette's number. "I am not calling Walter." Jovianne said, her accent echoed in the room.


End file.
